Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to position sensing systems and, more particularly, to position sensing systems employing fiber optics.
Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to determine the position of a system component which moves when in operation. For example, the position of a piston within a hydraulic accumulator can be used to determine the volume of fluid within the accumulator.
There are many ways in which position can be determined. For example, in a hydraulic accumulator system as described above, an electrical limit switch within the accumulator might be triggered by an end cap on the moving piston. Alternatively, the position might be determined using a camera trained on the piston, or by using ultrasonic or magnetic means. However, measurement devices installed within the accumulator in this way may prove to be unreliable in an environment that may corrosive or subject to excessive vibration.